A Few Moments of Silence
by LemonPuddingz
Summary: Sora Obake is a cold woman who likes the peace and quiet and shares this with Ulquiorra Cifer.  Can the silence bring them closer together?


I sat in my small bed, in a large room, in Los Noches. No, I'm not an Arrancar. I am a soul reaper. My reason for being here is simply that this: I hate the soul society and its ways. The rules anger me, the concept frustrates me, and I had enough. Too many times had I heard the cry of a hollow and felt its pain, for I had narrowly escaped being one. Later I found that my hollow was quite difficult to control so I trained as a Vizard. My name is Obake Sora and I fight for Aizen.

The door opened and faint rustle of fabric could be heard. No words were spoken at first, but for this reason, I knew who it was, even with my eyes closed in meditation.

"Ulquiorra… what would bring you so out of character so late in the afternoon?" I asked, opening my light violet-blue eyes but not looking at him.

"The silence your presence provides" he answered. I glanced over at him, my black hair fluttering effortlessly at the motion of turning my head.

"Then you may sit" I said, motioning over my bed and two chairs. It was something we shared in common; our attitudes. I wasn't emotionless, but the only emotions I showed were anger and sadness, and even then I showed very little of them. It must have made me tolerable to Ulquiorra, because he showed no emotion at all. We also both liked silence, which I could easily induce. The moment I walked into a room it became silent and my icy demeanor brought a chill to any room I entered. The cold part of me came from Yukitakka, my zanpaku-to, who was quite cold herself.

He walked over and silently sat on my bed in front of me. His emerald eyes turned my way and we entered into an undeclared staring contest, almost like we were trying to read each others thoughts. This was common practice for us. When we were left alone in a room, we would always do this. It was like neither of us knew what to say, or didn't want to speak at all.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, beginning to meditate again.

"That man is here again" said Yukitakka. "Why don't you ever send him away?" She was speaking to me through my mind.

"He doesn't bother me and I provide a haven of silence for him" I answered.

"If you say so" she said. "I think it's something else."

"It is nothing else" I replied.

"I think it is. I think… you love him" she retorted.

"I don't" I growled.

"You're trying awfully hard to deny it. You haven't even noticed that he's staring at you right now" she giggled.

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw were his eyes staring back at me. "Why did you growl?" he asked.

"Yukitakka is being ridiculous" I answered. "She claimed that I could love… that I am in love" I growled and looked to the window. "Completely ridiculous. I haven't the emotions to feel that way."

"She's your zanpaku-to. Perhaps her evaluation has merit" he said in his usual calm, creepy voice.

"It has no such thing" I growled. "I cannot love… not anymore. Not ever again."

"What is love?" he asked me suddenly.

"When you feel a deep, strong connection with another person and you would do anything for them. Usually, they make you happy and you try to do the same for them" I explained. My eyes suddenly widened in realization. I felt a minor connection with Ulquiorra. Why wouldn't I? He was the most logical person to talk to. I let him into my room every time he wanted some peace and quiet. Was I trying to make him happy? All of a sudden, I felt very confused. I thought I could not love, but did I love Ulquiorra? Worse yet… had he figured this out like I just had? I felt the sudden need to get some air; to be alone.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to step out for a moment" I said as I stood and walked out. I allowed my legs to carry me wherever they wanted while I thought.

I ended up in front of Aizen's room. 'Why would I be here?' I thought as I knocked on the door.

There was a creak as the door opened. "Good afternoon, Lord Aizen" I said as I bowed in respect.

"Obake Sora, what brings you here at such a late hour?" he asked. I always found his presence to be soothing. There was just something about his brown eyes and soft smile that could always calm me.

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry, Lord Aizen, I'm just confused about something and I ended up here." He gestured for me to come in. I found a seat and sat down, continuing to stare at my knees.

"What are you confused about?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra" I answered.

"So, you finally are seeing it too" he said.

"Seeing what?" I said.

"Being at the top, all of the gossip eventually reaches me. Everyone sees that you are in love with each other" he answered.

'Am I? Is he?' I wondered.

"I thought he didn't have emotions" I said; trying not to give away my total confusion.

"He doesn't show them. It doesn't mean he doesn't have them" said Aizen. I nodded. He was right.

"I don't understand this feeling" I said.

"You don't need to" said Aizen.

"I don't?" I asked. I suddenly felt even more confused.

"You don't need to understand feelings to have them. Do what your heart is telling you to do" he said.

"Lord Aizen, do the Espada feel anything?" I asked, my shoulders drooping. I was losing my composure. All that emotionlessness and stone-faced coldness I was accustomed to being was melting and it was all Yukitakka's fault.

"They aren't completely emotionless like Ulquiorra lets on. He just doesn't know either, like you don't" he said.

"Oh…" I sighed. I had made up my mind and I had decided that I as in love with him. Slowly, I stood and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Aizen" I said. He nodded and showed me out.

As I made my way back to my room, I began to panic secretly. How did one tell another that they loved them? It had been so long; nearly a lifetime since I had affection to show. What if I was just trash to him like everyone else?

"Just tell him straight out" said Yukitakka. "Three little words. I love you."

"I don't know if I can" I replied.

"Then kiss him" she retorted. "Just do it. One little kiss won't kill."

I tightly gripped the cloth of my sleeves. Could I do it?

Luckily I hadn't run into any of the Arrancar on the way to my room. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Was he still in there? My hand slowly slid over the handle and I pushed the door open.

The door seemed to open painfully slow. My heart raced as my eyes fell on the room.

Empty.

I sighed and let my head hang. He must have left while I was gone. I walked over to my bed and sank down into it. There was a slight crunching sound under me as I did so and I sat back up to find that there was a piece of paper on my bed. The handwriting was Ulquiorra's.

_Thank you for a few moments of silence._

My eyes widened. Why had he done this now? He had never thanked me before. I dropped the paper on the floor and walked quickly out of the room and down the hall. 'Where could he be?' I wondered. I wasn't paying much attention and I ran into a wall… or so I thought it was.

"Watch where you're going!" growled a blue haired, blue eyed Espada.

"I don't have time to fight, Grimmjow. Where's Ulquiorra?" I said coldly.

"He's in his room" growled Grimmjow and then a smirk stretched across his face. "I know what this is about."

"No, you don't" I stated as I silenced him with my hand. I made my way to Ulquiorra's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard his eerie voice say from the other side.

I opened the door to see that his jacket was open and he was sitting on his bed.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Umm…" I said. I was so unsure of what to say. Nervously, I walked over and sat by him on his bed. I fiddled with any folded cloth on my lap and stared at it.

"Well?" he said, more impatiently this time. I couldn't focus under his stare.

I turned and his stare immediately captivated me. My mind went blank. I closed my eyes, grabbed his face, and smashed my lips to his. He seemed shocked at first and it took him a moment to react, but suddenly his hands seemed to gravitate to my hips and he parted his somewhat dry lips and pressed back against mine.

'He's kissing back?' I thought and my eyes snapped open to find that his were closed. My eyes fluttered shut again and I pulled myself closer to him. I could feel him smile into the kiss but I knew he would never admit it. We pulled away and I opened my eyes slowly. His lips were bent in a barely noticeable smile.

"I guess I have to thank you again" he said. A smile played on the corners of my lips.

"You're welcome… and if you ever need a few moments of silence, you know where to come" I said, finally smiling.


End file.
